


Fire and Rose

by BabySky



Series: Weishin Universe [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Basically just Jinhyuk admiring Wooseok, Crime, Jinhyuk as his right hand, M/M, Wooseok as Gang Leader, narration, prose
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabySky/pseuds/BabySky
Summary: Bagi Jinhyuk, Wooseok itu api dan mawar.





	Fire and Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galaxics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxics/gifts).

> Ditulis sebagai hadiah untuk user galaxics UwU

Mencintai Wooseok itu seperti mencintai dua kutub magnet yang saling berlawanan, menurut Jinhyuk.

Pada satu waktu, ia bisa menjadi sedemikian lembut, serupa angin sore yang mencium manja pipi-pipi para kekasih yang tengah berbagi tawa, atau serupa sentuhan susu pada kopi yang menyarukan sensasi pahit di akhir tegukannya, atau terkadang bak kelopak bunga yang jatuh menabrak kulit, begitu rapuh, halus dan membuat Jinhyuk ragu untuk menggenggamnya terlalu lama. Di waktu-waktu itu Wooseok adalah representasi segala keindahan dalam imaji yang kemudian merupa nyata, sesuatu yang Jinhyuk saja terkadang ragu akan keabsahan entitasnya. Seringnya di momen memuja seperti itu, Jinhyuk suka melontarkan pertanyaan konyol namun nyata, seperti apakah Wooseok pernah menyelamatkan dunia di kehidupan sebelumnya, atau hipotesa penuh khayal bahwa Wooseok adalah sosok Nona Aphrodite yang terasing ke bumi, atau yang terliar adalah saat ia menemukan puisi bertajuk ‘[Ketika Kau Jatuh Cinta pada Malaikat](http://purplebugproject.blogspot.com/2016/08/when-you-fall-in-love-with-angel-you.html)’ dan dengan kekeraskepalaan luar biasa menuduh bahwa Wooseok adalah Malaikat yang jatuh ke dunia. Wooseok biasanya akan menyuruhnya diam dengan satu kecupan, yang kemudian memutus semua rangkaian teori mengawang-awang Jinhyuk menjadi senyuman dan lebih banyak lagi ciuman. 

Di waktu lain, Wooseok adalah personifikasi dari keliaran itu sendiri, dimana Jinhyuk akan bergeser dan membiarkan sang pujaan menarikan kejayaannya dalam pertunjukan tak beraudiensi. Lesatan bilah tajam dan berkas kilat reaksi mesiu membingkai fitur wajahnya yang tak berekspresi, netranya menggelap dalam diam yang berteriak. Wooseok berlari dan menebas, aroma karat menggantung di balik setiap langkahnya yang cepat-cepat lindap. Di saat seperti ini, Jinhyuk saja tak berani menginterupsi. Biar saja prianya menjadi raja dalam istana tak berakyat pun tak bersinggasana, cukup Jinhyuk menjadi pengawalnya yang setia. 

  
  


Wooseok itu merah. Api dan mawar di saat yang sama, mengundang namun meneriakkan bahaya. Ia menggariskan jarak meski kemampuannya menggoda siapapun agar mendekat sudah serupa bakat. Pertama kali Jinhyuk merapat, sambutannya berupa hidung senjata api di dahinya, tepat. Pun kebebalannya untuk tetap tak bergeming jugalah yang membuat Wooseok melunak. Betapapun kini todongan sudah berganti dengan kecupan, tetap saja ada bagian yang tak dipungkiri Jinhyuk bahwa jikalau mau, Wooseok bisa saja memapas jatah hidupnya dalam sekejap. Karena bagaimanapun, Wooseok lah yang bertanggung jawab atas sekian banyak kematian yang menyisakan aparat dalam kebingungan. Satu nyawa lagi bukan hal sulit baginya. Menjadi kepala organisasi mafia membuat Wooseok mampu lepas dari kelit hukum apa saja. 

Namun ada tantangan tersendiri dari mengencani orang paling disegani. Jinhyuk akan bangga setengah mati jika berhasil membuat Wooseok batal meledakkan emosi. Biasanya Wooseok lah yang datang, menghantamnya dengan ciuman kasar yang sarat kemarahan, lalu perlahan tapi pasti, Jinhyuk akan menenangkannya hingga tarikan napas prianya tak lagi seberat tadi. Jika beruntung, Jinhyuk bisa mendapatkan sesi panas sampai pagi, namun seringnya ia hanya dijadikan bahan pemadam panas hati. Bukan berarti ia tak suka. Jinhyuk berani taruhan bahwa jika Wooseok menyuruhnya terjun ke ladang ranjau pun ia akan mengikuti. Hanya dengan memandangnya saja Jinhyuk sudah merasa seperti memiliki seluruh dunia hanya untuk dirinya.

  
  


Wooseok adalah merah. Wooseok adalah api sekaligus mawar. Wooseok adalah keindahan sekaligus marabahaya. 

Tapi Aphrodite Sang Dewi Cinta pun terlahir dari badai dan amukan lautan, punya hak apa Jinhyuk untuk melayangkan pertanyaan? 


End file.
